Naruto God of death And Underworld
by Johnnyvenegas123
Summary: Naruto Dies at The Hands of Sasuke Uchiha Because Of His Obsession with Killing His Brother For The Murder of his Family and Clan Naruto Was Revived By The God of Death and Underworld Hades He Offered Him To Become Apprentice Of God of death And Underworld Naruhina Crossover Greek Mythology


**In The Battle of The Valley Of The End Naruto Tried Bring Sasuke Back to Konoha **

**But He Was Too Injured Sasuke Why Don't you just Come to The Village Sakura Missed**

**You Just Because She Missed Me Doesn't Mean She Wants Me To Date Her But Why**

**She Annoys Me Naruto And She Couldn't Leave me Alone But Sasuke Why Are You Going To See Orochimaru For Need Of Power Or To Kill Your Brother Because He**

**Killed Your Family And Clan Yes It's Because Of Him Our Family And Clan Are Dead And I Need The Power To Kill So You're Going To Orochimaru For The Power**

**Sasuke Itachi Should've Killed Your Family And Clan ****He Should Pay For What He Has Done ****By Sending him to TI Department THAT'S IT NARUTO YOU ALREADY GOT ME**

**ANNOYED I'LL KILL YOU THEN ITACHI FINE**

**SASUKE IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT THEN I**

**HAVE TO KNOCK YOU DOWN NARUTTO**

**SASUKE Then The Explosion of Rasengan**

**And Chidori Naruto Collapsed Lay Dying Sasuke Walks To Him And Told Him I'll Never Go Back To Konoha Naruto I Need The Power To Kill Itachi Goodbye Naruto**

**Never Approach Me Or Look For Me Again**

**Sasuke Why Would you Hate Konoha Because They Been Holding Me Back I Say Again I won't Go back to konoha Goodbye Naruto Naruto Saw Sasuke Leaving Then Took His Last Breath and Died**

**Kakashi's POV**

**I Went After Naruto and Sasuke With The help of My Summon Pakkun Pakkun Did**

**You Find Naruto's Scent Yes Where He's Four Miles away from Konoha When I Arrive At The Valley of The End I Saw Naruto's Body And I Checked his Pulse He's Not Breathing Naruto Naruto Wake Up Wake Up**

**Come on Naruto Please Wake Up I Did Cpr**

**On Naruto But He's Not Breathing I Failed Sensei And Naruto And Kushina I Took His Body Back To Konoha ****And Informed Tsunade ****So He's Gone Yes Tsunade I Took Naruto's Body**

**To The Morgue Tsunade How Am I Going**

**To Tell Hinata That Naruto is Dead She's Going To Be Devastated When She Hears**

**The News I'm Going To The Compound**

**And Try To Tell Her He's Gone Ok**

**_Hyuga Compound_**

**Hinata Is A Girl That Had Crush On Naruto**

**She Was Worried About Her Love Didn't Return To Konoha She Wants to Tell Him**

**That She Loves Him But Her Shyness She's Training With Her Family In Order To Get Strong That's When She Heard A Knock on the door She Opened the door Revealing Kakashi Naruto's Sensei From Team 7**

**Kakashi-Sensei What Are You Doing Here**

**Hinata There's Something I Need To**

**Tell You What Is it Hinata Naruto's Dead**

**What Naruto Was Killed By Sasuke N-No Please Tell Me This Isn't True It's True He's**

**Dead Tears From Her Eyes Started to Fall Who Made Him Go After Him It Was Sakura**

**Who Made Him Go After Why **Because She Has Love Sasuke Told Naruto To Bring Him

Back When's The Funeral Tomorrow at** 10**

**I'm Sorry Hinata I Failed Sensei And Kushina To Protect Their Son It's Not Your Fault Kakashi-sensei It's Sakura's Fault That Made Him Go After Sasuke And Tell Your Father That Naruto Is Gone And Make It To The Funeral Ok Thank You Kakashi After Kakashi Left Hinata Started To Cry Her Family Heard Hinata Crying Onii-chan What's Wrong He's Gone Who's Gone Naruto He Was Killed By Sasuke With Chidori We Need To Go To The Funeral Tomorrow at 10 Has Father Heard About It**

**Yes He Was Devastated When He Heard It**

**Hiashi's Pov**

**I Can't Believe It Naruto Is Gone I Didn't Know When Did it Happen Just Today Father And I Wished I Could Have Told Him**

**That I Love Him ****I Know Hinata I Know After Knowing That My Daughter Hinata Loves Naruto I Respect Her Wish I Told The Clan Heads Who Knew My Friends Kushina and Minato That Naruto Is Gone Killed by His Former Teammate Sasuke Tsume Was Devastated And Choza And Inoichi And Shikaku Were Too I Told Them To Be At The**

**Funeral Tomorrow at 10 They Said That They'll Be There At The Funeral After Telling The Clan Heads That Naruto Is Gone I Went**

**Home to Go To Sleep And Thinking About My Wife Himoti**

**Next Morning**

**Hinata Was Getting Ready For The Funeral**

**Of Her Crush Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze She Couldn't Sleep Because With Naruto Is Dead Killed By Sasuke She Still Love Him**

**After She Got Ready For The Funeral She Remembered The Necklace He Gave Her**

**Flashback Started**

**Naruto What's Going On Sasuke Is Leaving The Village But Naruto-Kun I Don't Want You To Go I'll Be Back To You Hinata-Chan Before I Go Hinata I Want To Give You This**

'**Naruto Present Hinata Necklace With Wolf Heart What Is it It's A Wolf Heart Necklace**

**It Belongs To My Mother Kushina Uzumaki**

**When I'm Not Here Look Into Wolf Heart Necklace It'll Remind You of Me Oh Thank You Naruto I Love You I Love You Too The Two Kiss I Hope You'll Return To Me Naruto**

**I Will Return To Hinata-Chan I Promise**

**End Of Flashback**

**Hinata Look At Her Wolf Heart Necklace**

**She Gripped**** Her Necklace Started To Cry**

**You Promised Me That You Would Return To Me Naruto And Now You're Dead Hinata Are You Ready Yes Hanabi I Am Let's Go Everyone Is Waiting Hinata What's Wrong**

**I Missed Him I Know Nii-san How Could He**

**Die In The Hands Of Sasuke ****It's All Sakura's Fault That She Killed Him ****But Hinata Naruto Didn't Want You To Be Sad He Wanted You To Be Happy I Was Happy But Naruto Wouldn't Been Alive If Sakura Didn't Made That Promise To Her To Bring Him Back To Konoha ****After Hinata Calmed Down Her Team Was Waiting For Her Alright Let's Go To The Funeral Hokage Hinata Can I See Him I Don't Want You To Be Sad I Know**** I Want To See Him Please Tsunade Opened**

**His Coffin And His Body Was There Hinata Started To Cry Her Father And Her Sister Comfort Her After Hinata See Naruto's Body**

**She Saw Sakura Hinata Went To Her I Hope**

**You're Happy Sakura Haruno What Are You**

**Talking About You Shouldn't Have Told Naruto To Bring That Traitor Back To Konoha ****But Hinata Don't Talk To Me Sakura**

**Leave Me Alone ****It's All Your Fault For Letting Naruto-kun Die in the Hand of Sasuke I Know It's My Fault That Naruto Dead I Should've Told Him To Bring Him Back Well He's Gone Thanks to You And Sasuke I Must Return To My Father So The**

**Funeral Will Start We Are Gathered Here To Honor Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's Death He Was Killed By His Former Teammates Sasuke Uchiha Not Only He's A**

**Ninja But The Son Of 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze And The Red Death Kushina Uzumaki 10 Years Ago The Nine-Tailed Fox**

**Attack Our Village You Think That The 4th Killed The Fox He Didn't Kill The Fox He Sealed The Fox Inside The Infant His Son**

**His Wish Was For Us To Be Seen As A Hero And Not As Demon You Villagers Have Tortured Him And Not Respecting The 4th's**

**Wish But Those Who Didn't Hate Naruto Please Come And Pay your Respect To Naruto Everyone Who Knows Naruto Went To His Coffin Place A Flower To His Coffin Hinata Do You Want To Say Something Before We Bury Him Yes Naruto I Hope I'll See You Again And I Will Always Love You and Always Will I Will Never Forget You Naruto-kun Okay Hinata Thank You **

* * *

**(Naruto Between Heaven And Hell)****Naruto Woke Up Groddly Kyubbi Are You Here Yes What Happen You Are Dead Naruto Where Are We The Purgatory Between Heaven and Hell But How Do We Get Back To The Living Kurama I Can Help You Young One A Voice Said W-Who A-Are Y-You My Name Is Hades God Of The Underworld And Death **And** You Naruto Were Killed By Sasuke That Bastard**

**But If You Want To Return To The Living Naruto I'll Give You A Chance To Live But**

**I'll Make You A Deal Naruto And What Deal**

**Once I Sent Back To The Living You Have To**

**Become My Apprentice And If I Refuse Then**

**You'll Be Back Between Heaven And Hell Again Ok I'll Become Your Apprentice Hades**

**On One Condition What's That Help Me Kill**

**Sasuke Uchiha He's The Reason I'm Dead**

**Very Well Naruto I'll Help you Kill Sasuke**

**Because I Want His Soul ****Thank You Hades-Sensei I'll Send You Back To The Living Wait Hades Will Hinata-Chan Be Remembering Me Of Course She Has Always Love You Remember I Will Teach You How To Bring Back The Deads And Seal The Chakra Of Sasuke ****After You Kill Him Sent His Soul To The Underworld Where I'll Be Waiting Yes Hades-Sensei Good I'll Send**

**You Back To The Living ****You'll Be Alive Again**

**Let The Games Begin ****After Naruto Had Been In The Purgatory Hades Revived Him**

**Back His Promise Of Making Him A Apprentice Was True After Training He Learned How To Bring People Back From The Dead And Underworld Style Resurrection Jutsu And Naruto Had Revives His Parents Not Only His Parents But Hinata's Mother As Well Hitomi Hyuga The**

**Wife Of Hiashi And The Mother Of Hinata And Hanabi Hiashi Missed Her So Naruto Revives Her To Be With Her Husband And Her Daughters So Naruto How Are You Fine**

**But The Village Didn't Treated Me As A Hero**

**They Still See Me As A Demon WHAT Said**

**Minato And Kushina Why Would They See You As A Demon And Not As A Hero Because Of The Nine-Tailed Fox They Still Remember Their Loved ones Death After The Nine-Tailed Attack They Tortured By Burning Me Alive And Beating Me Up**** Then**

**I Got Kicked Out of The Orphanage When I Was Living In Apartment I Was Starving I Was Eating Food From The Trash Oh Naruto**

**We're Sorry That What Happened to you**

**I Thought That After I Sealed The Nine-Tailed Fox That My Wish For You To Be Seen As A Hero And Not As A Demon We're Sorry Naruto It's Okay Mom And Dad I Forgive You Didn't Have A Choice Naruto How Is My Daughters They're Fine Hitomi But Things Change What You Mean After You Died From Childbirth Hinata Had Been Sad Because Of Neji And Your Husband**

**Wait What Did Hiashi Do To Her He Branded**

**Both Hanabi And Hinata With Caged Bird Seal Like Neji Hitomi What Happened to Neji**

**Why Was He Like This Naruto I Know Why**

**Neji Is Like This Because He Lost His Father**

**My Brother In Law Hizaish What Happened To Him He Was Sealed With The Caged Bird**

**After This Happen The Caged Bird Seal Took His Life And Neji Was Depressed By His Death Why Is That During The Chunin Exams He Tried To Kill Her By Using The Jutsu To Block The Chakra Point But Luckily**

**Her Sensei Stop Neji Before He Finish Her**

**With The Jutsu Oh God Did Neji Tried To Kill Her ****Oh Kami I'll Tell Hiashi About This What**

**Should We Do First I'm Going To Revive Mikoto And Fugaku Naruto Does Handsign**

**Underworld Style: Resurrection Jutsu Mikoto And Fugaku Risen From The Dead Where Are We I Don't Know Mikoto Is That You Fugaku How Did We Get Back to The Living I Brought You Back To The Living A**

**Voice Said They Turn Their Head Around And Saw Naruto Naruto Is That You Yes Mikoto And Fugaku How Did you Bring Us Back To life Using The Jutsu That My Sensei Teach Me ****But Mikoto And Fugaku There's Something You Need To know Something Wrong Naruto It's About Your Son Sasuke Our Son Yes What Happened To Him He**

**Got Bit By Orochimaru Then He Left The Village In Order To Get Power To Kill Itachi**

**WHAT Said Mikoto And Fugaku Yes Mikoto and Fugaku He Was Obsessed With Revenge On Your Eldest Son Because Of What He Did To Your Clan Then He Shove The Chidori Into My Chest And Let Me Die Mikoto And Fugaku and Minato And Kushina Were Shocked Of What They Heard**

**What Our Son Would Never do do That I'm Afraid So ****_Mikoto And Fugaku He Wanted to_**

**_Kill Itachi After Killing Your Clan Mikoto And Fugaku _If He Finds His Brother He'll Be Avenging Your Clan By Killing Him Mikoto And Fugaku I Know Sasuke Was Obsessed With Revenge But I Had To Do Something And That's Sending him To The Underworld**

**Where The Dead Is Put After They Died So You Were In Heaven ****No I Wasn't In Heaven**

**I Was Purgatory Means Between Heaven And Hell After Sasuke Shoved The Chidori Into My Chest Left Me For Dead** **There's More Mikoto And Fugaku He Thinks He Uchiha Elite When Did He Said That ****During The Team Placement Mikoto And Fugaku**

**And During The Introduction His Dream Was To** **Kill Itachi and Restore Your Clan**

**Is There A Way We Can Help Sasuke Let Me**

**Think Well There Is A Way Mikoto And Fugaku What Is It There Curse Mark On Sasuke's Shoulder Has To Be Removed But I**

**Can't Remove the Seal Because I Need To Learn How to Remove The Cursed Seal First**

**So Dad Mom Do You Know How To Remove The Cursed Seal From Sasuke Yes But Sasuke Went To Orochimaru** Ugh Dad Did

You Say That You Disbanded The Root Program Yeah Why Because Danzo Didn't Disbanded The Anbu Root Program He's Still Operating It So Why Didn't Danzo do Disbanded The Root Program Because He Thinks That He Wants To Make Me A Weapon For Konoha So Konoha Could Win The War with The Village We Have To Stop The War Before Danzo Tries To Do Something About The Villages From Nation But First We Should Go Back To Konoha And Explain To Tsunade What Is Going On

Right Naruto Let's Go Hitomi Hinata And Hanabi Will Be Happy To See You again But

What If They Reject Me They Won't I Promise You Want To Know Why Yes Naruto Why Do you Think They Won't

Because I Love Hinata Okay Then Let's Go

They Headed To Konoha To See Hokage

* * *

**Konohagauke No Sato** **After The Village Had Been Quiet Without Naruto This Hasn't Been The Same Without Him ****Kakashi Quits As Team 7's Sensei And Return To Anbu Where** **He Was Codenamed Silver Fang Sakura Was Still Stunned By Hinata Hyuga After The Funeral Of Naruto Uzumaki Her Former Teammate She Asked Tsunade To Train Her** **To Become A Medic-Ninja ****Hinata Didn't Talk To Her Because of What She Did To Her Boyfriend In The Past She's Still Wearing The Wolf Heart Necklace That Belongs To Naruto's Mom Kushina Uzumaki She Missed Him and Her Mom Tears Formed In Her Eyes She Started To Cry After Her Love Of Her Life Was Killed By Sasuke Uchiha A Traitor To Konoha And The** **S Rank Missing Ninja She Loves Naruto She Wanted To Marry Him After He Get Back But It was Too Late Naruto Was Gone**

**Her Father** **Was Trying To Cheer Her Up But**

**Failed Even Hanabi Tried Too But Failed**

**At Konoha Gate**

**A Six Figure Were Walking To The Gates But**

**Stopped By The Chunin Halt State Your Business We're Here To See The Hokage Very Well Go In Thank You The Chunin Let The Six Figure Go In ****Let's See What Happened To Tsunade And Her Enemy Of Paperwork In The Hokage Tower**

**Hokage Tower**

**Tsunade Was Tired Of Working Through Paperwork And She Feels Sorry For Hinata**

**Since The Fuenral Of Naruto Uzumaki She Loves Him Ever Since The Academy ****Hinata Missed Him And Her Mother Her Family Tried to Cheer Her Up And Her Clan Tried Everything To Cheer Her up She Knew That Hinata Would Hate Sakura Haruno And Not Talked to Her After Hinata's Stunt At The Funeral The Villagers Were Sad That They Didn't Know That Naruto Was The Son of Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze And The Red Death Kushina Uzumaki ****They Want To Apologize For Everything They Did To The Son of Yodaime and the Red death But Since They Tortured Him In The Past ****It's Too Late To Apologize For What They Did**

**I'm Sorry Minato And Kushina For Not Taking Care of Naruto Hokage-sama What Now The Six People Said They Want To Talk To You ****Send Them In Hai Who Are You And What Business Do have To Do With Me I'm Hurt That You Don't Remember Me BAA-chan Hooded figure ****Said N-N-Naruto**

**In The Flesh Where Have you** **Been We Thought You were Killed by Sasuke Well It's Long Story I Have Time Naruto Explains About How He Was Resurrected So This Person Was Hades The God Of Death And Underworld Yeah But I Had Made A Deal With Him ****Then Why Didn't You Come Back To Konoha Because I Didn't Know What To ****Do How Did Hinata Took After My Death She Was Devastated Her Clan and Her Sister and Her Father Tried To Cheer Her up But Didn't Work Maybe There Is A Way What**

**I Brought Back Someone Who Was Her Mother To Life Where's The Hyuga Compound Tenten Knows Where It Is Alright Thanks Oh My Parents And Sasuke's parents Wants To Talk To You I Already Revive Them ****Wait What You Revived Them**

**Where Are They We're Right Here Lady Hokage A Voice Said Tsunade Turn Around And Saw Kushina Uzumaki And Her Husband Minato Namikaze And Their Friends Fugaku Uchiha And His Wife Mikoto Uchiha Minato Kushina You're Alive Yes It Was Our Son Who Resurrect Us And We Went To Grave Of Fugaku And Mikoto Uchiha**** And Resurrect Them By Using The Jutsu That His Sensei Taught Him Called Underworld Style Resurrection Jutsu And More Now We Like To Know Why Did Konoha Tortured Him And Tried To Kill Him**

**I'm Waiting Lady Hokage Well I'm Gonna Say The Truth Did Our Son Made Chunin Yes But When We Found Out About Sasuke**

**Leaving The Village We Sent The Retrieval Team To Bring Him Back to Konoha And Your Son Was In The Retrieval Team But When Sasuke Hurt The Retrieval Team Naruto Went After Him And Then Sasuke Shoved The Chidori Into Naruto's Chest**

**And What Happen After Sasuke Shoved The Chidori into My Son's Chest Sasuke Left The Village After Leaving Naruto To Die Who Found Him It Was Your Student Kakashi Hatake Then Did He Teach Naruto Anything**

**No He Was Teaching Sasuke The Chidori Thank You For Your Honesty Word Now Tsunade Bring Kakashi Hatake In The Office Now Hai Anbu Yes Hokage-sama Bring Kakashi Hatake To The Hokage Tower Hai Hokage-sama Thirty Five Minutes Later Hokage-sama Kakashi Hatake Is Here Send Him In Hai Well What Is It Hokage Well Someone Wants Talks To You Who Is It Hello Kakashi A Voice Said Kakashi Turn Around And Saw His Sensei And His Wife and Sasuke's Parents Sensei How Are You Alive You Can Thank My Son Who Resurrect Us But The Jutsu That His Sensei Taught Him Now Kakashi Tell Me Did You Taught My Son Anything Only Tree Climbing And Chakra Reverse YOU ONLY TAUGHT HIM TREE CLIMBING AND CHAKRA REVERSE I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU ABOUT PLAYING FAVOR BUT NO YOU TAUGHT HIM TREE CLIMBING AND CHAKRA REVERSE YOU ONLY TRAINED SASUKE UCHIHA THE CHIDORI THAT SHOVES HIM INTO HIS CHEST AND LEAVE HIM TO DIE Said Minato**

**In The Angry Tone I'm Sorry Sensei I Couldn't Taught Him More But The Council Elders Wants Me To Train Sasuke Because of His Sharigan Is That Was This About Kakashi Because Our Clan Specialize In Sharingan I Know About Obito ****You Have No**

**Right To Be A Sensei To My Son And You're No Longer My Student No More Kakashi**

**Said Minato In Angry Tone At Kakashi**

**Kakashi Stunned At What His Former Sensei He Did Failed His Sensei But Minato I Didn't Know That He Was Your ****Son But Teaching Sasuke With A Assassination Jutsu That Killed Our Son Naruto I Know Minato I Should've Teach Naruto More About The Jutsu Like What Hatake The Fire Style Or Lightning Style Or Anything That He**

**Could've Learned From You I Know I've Failed You And Kushina and Naruto Not Only You've Failed Him But You Also Failed**

**Your Teammates Like Obito and Rin ****Now Here Our Questions As Well ****As Mikoto And Fugaku Came In Why Did You Teach Our Son Sasuke Your Assassination Jutsu ****Chidori Into My Godson's Chest Mikoto Fugaku I Was Teaching Him For Gaara Not To Kill Naruto But He Was Killed by Sasuke And You Teach Him Chidori**

**That's Wrong Of You Kakashi And Everything Is Supposed to be Nice For Naruto ****But Where Were When Naruto Needed You When Were You going To Tell Him That You Were Training Our Son Instead of Him ****I Did But He Was Too Angry With Me After He Was Angry With Me He Quit Team 7 ****Because Of Your Favoritism Naruto Has The Right To Make His Own Decision**** But What About Team 7 Then You Teach Sasuke The Chidori Jutsu To Kills Naruto And Go To Orochimaru To Gain Power Then We're Very Disappointed In You Kakashi Anyway Lady Hokage Is The Uchiha Compound Still Here Yes And The Uzumaki-Namikaze Compund Too ****Thank You Lady Hokage But Minato Don't You Want To Take The Position Back I Can't I'm Too Old** **For Being The Hokage That I Sacrifice For ****The People That Didn't Respect My And Kushina's Wishes To See As A Hero So What Else Kakashi Another Excuse For Not Training Naruto ****But Where Is Naruto He's Taking Hitomi To The Hyuga Compound**

* * *

**_Hyuga Compound_** **_Hinata Locked Her Room And Still Crying When Naruto Her Crush Was Killed _She Couldn't Be With Anything Everytime Her Clan Tried To Cheer Her up But Fails** **A Two Figures Arrived At The Hyuga Don't Remember Me Ko-San Hitomi Is That You In The Flesh ****Hi Hiashi Hitomi How Did Are You Alive You Could Thank Naruto He Is The Apprentice of Hades ****God Of The Underworld And Death How's Hinata Hiashi She Been Worse Hitomi She Hasn't Come Out Of Her Room Maybe If I Could Talk To Her ****No Hitomi I'll Go Talk To Her Okay Naruto Naruto Left To See Hinata**

**So ****Hiashi Did Hanabi Was Sad About My Death Yes Hitomi And So Was Hinata**** Maybe I Should See Hanabi Hiashi I'm Nervous About Hanabi Rejecting Me No She Won't Hitomi I Told Her That You're Beautiful And Sunflower In My **


End file.
